New York City
New York City is a major city and metropolitan area in the state of New York on the east coast of the United States. Although it was first featured in the pilot episode of the Venture Bros. show ''the Terrible Secret of Turtle Bay'', New York City became the main setting for the show from Season 6 onward. History In the late 19th or early 20th century, Colonel Lloyd Venture built the Col. Lloyd Venture Millinery & Automata Co. Building. In 1907, it was consumed by The Great Venture Millinery Fire of 1907.Episode: ''The Venture Bros. & The Curse of the Haunted Problem'' Many decades later, the site would serve as the grounds for Impossible Industries as Impossible Plaza. At some point, New York City would host a conflict or series of conflicts between the supervillain/businessman Wide Wale and vigilante/crime activist Curtis Sliwa. However, they eventually found some degree of peace and understanding with each other.Episode: ''The Terminus Mandate'' In the Terrible Secret of Turtle Bay, the New York headquarters of the United Nations hosted the U.N. Science Expo. In ''Twenty Years to Midnight'', Team Venture gathered together to construct an object of unknown nature as per instructions left by the late Jonas Venture Sr.. Said object was a dimensional gate, whereupon an alien assuming Jonas' form stepped through and shot the Grand Galactic Inquisitor dead with a laser beam. Before leaving, the unnamed alien told everyone that the Inquisitor would have wiped out all live on Earth. Following the departure of his wife, Professor Impossible fell into a deep depression and barricaded himself at the top of Impossible Tower. Phantom Limb eventually brought Impossible out of his depression, and they joined forces with Baron Werner Ünderbheit to form a fledgling new organization for villainy, the Revenge SocietyEpisode: ''Pomp and Circuitry''. The Revenge Society recruited a number of new membersEpisode: Bright Lights, Dean City, but the group relocated to New Jersey''All This and Gargantua-2'' after Impossible Tower burnt downEpisode: ''Bright Lights, Dean City''. The property upon which it stood eventually came into the hands of Jonas Venture Jr., whom built the VenTech Tower there. Following Jonas Venture Jr.'s death, Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture inherited VenTech Tower''All This and Gargantua-2'' along with Venture Techno Industries and main the Tower his main residence.Episode: ''Hostile Makeover'' Later, New York was plagued by a series of unsanctioned supervillain murders by a vigilante named Blue Morpho. In actuality, the true murderer was his son. Despite their efforts, the Guild of Calamitous Intent never discovered the true identity of the killer. With the death of the first Blue Morpho and the pinning of the crime upon him, the Blue Morpho situation largely resolved itself.Episode: ''Arrears in Science'' Following the resolution of the Blue Morpho killings, a rogue faction of the Peril Partnership began fighting with the Guild for control over villainy in New York City. This culminated with the theft of the Guild's weather machine by Guild Stranger S-464, a Peril Partnership double agent. S-464 used it to conjure a terrible blizzard over the city at the orders of the Creep. However, the weather machine was shut off and returned by Rusty Venture and Billy Whalen. The Monarch and Henchman 24 infiltrated the Creep's base upstate and saw him killed.Episode: ''The Terminus Mandate'' Locations in New York Inhabitants of New York Former Inhabitants of New York Episode Appearances References category:Locations